Facts
(For those too lazy to go to TV Tropes) . GoldGleeGamer1 has appeared in every single race since the channel's conception, he has also appeared in almost every single commentary (minus Fortune Street). . A game can be chosen for a re-race after fifty other races have passed. . The shortest race currently on the channel is the Pitfall 2 race at 14 minutes (1 part). The 1st place winner completed the game in 5 minutes 47 seconds. . The longest race currently on the channel is the Banjo-Kazooie race at 6 hours 17 minutes (12 parts). . A rule for the channel is that if a game will take more than 1 night to race, only 4 people (MAX) may participate. This rule was put in place after the amount of time it took to settle on a second recording day for New Super Mario Bros. Wii. . For official races, the winner of a race gets to choose the game for a future race, unless the winner is the one who picked said race, in which the game/race choice goes to second place. . Unofficial races are given to all long standing members, everyone gets to pick a future game and then the order of those races is determined by dice roll, their is however no prize for winning an unofficial race other than bragging rights. . The channel currently has representatives from four different countries, USA, Canada, England & Australia. . GunarmDyne was the first member to get last place in a game they chose (Hook) with GoldGleeGamer1 doing so second (Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle). . Mega Man Rock Force is currently the only none official game ever raced on the channel. . CaptainTurbo has won every race in the Sonic The Hedgehog series he has participated in. . Lv27MarkerMan has won every race in the Metroid series he has participated in. Gamewiz71 broke this streak in Metroid Fusion, however. . Sinisterkun and GunarmDyne currently tie for the longest winning streak (3) and both have done so twice (counting lost races for Sinisterkun). . Of the original SLPH group from year 1 only GoldGleeGamer1 remains, Sinisterkun would also qualify as well however he only appeared in the very last game from year 1. Although many of the originals would occasionally appear from time to time to this day. . The channel does a 'Best of' video once every six months. . The channel also has a TVTropes page made by GunarmDyne. . People can join the race Skype/Discord call as long as the limit (6) hasn't been met. . Most of the group tout the Adventure Island 2 race as the worst on the channel (especially the ones who participated). . Games are always raced until the credits, if a game is proving too difficult then usually relaxed rules come into play such as save stating at beginning of levels or bosses, stage select cheats, etc. . The channel is primarily PG, however outside of Gold himself most of the other members are quite foulmouthed, this has led to very few videos on the channel actually being swear free. . Occasionally a race will fail due to several reasons, however only 'Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' has been failed to be raced three times. . A race must have at least three participants otherwise it's thrown out. . Each race video is usually around 30 minutes, however if a race is coming to an end the part can be extended. . The group have raced games on the following systems: NES, SNES, Master System, Genesis, Playstation, GB, GBA, N64, Atari, Wii and (technically) PC. . The commentary audio is one file recorded by one member recording the Skype/Discord call. This is so GoldGleeGamer1 doesn't have to deal with too many audio tracks when editing. . GunarmDyne currently has the most wins on the channel (14) and has earned that position twice now. . The channel currently has over 100 subscribers. . Out of all the failed races only three have been successfully redone (Super Castlevania IV, Super Metroid, & Ocarina of Time). . The Banjo-Tooie race currently has the largest number of people in the race call at eight (5 races, 3 guests). Due to the large group in the call for that race, it was decided to eliminate guest commentary until some people in the group wanted it back. . Next to Gold who has appeared in every race, CaptainTurbo has the most race appearances (46) with Sinisterkun having the third most appearences (42). . PsychoticRanboob (now known as LylatRanbewb) and kman2495 technically have the best batting average, as both have only appeared in one race and won. . Only two races have ever had all participants finish the game (Donkey Kong Country 3 and Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle)